Lost Memories
by Lawrence551105
Summary: This is the life of a young mutation named Rue befriending the ever so lovely Primrose Everdeen. Join the two on their quest to find Rue's lost memories and avenge Katniss and Peeta's deaths. With a little bit of help from Gale and some new recruits they can crack any code and pick any lock no problem.
1. Chapter 1

Lost Memories

I woke up from a deep slumber that seemed to last forever, the last thing I remember was singing. Someone singing. Someone singing? Who though? She's ever so good at singing but singing wasn't the only thing. There was a bird chirping the exact same song that the girl was singing. A mockingly perhaps.

I have a foggy a memory of her singing 'Deep in the meadow, under a willow. A bed of grass, a soft green, a soft green…' A soft green…what? I can't remember the rest. I try. I try to remember. Try to open my eyes. I can only do one of the two and my eyes slowly open. I rub them with my hand but this time it wasn't with hand it was with paws! As I take in my surroundings I realize that there are no doors and the walls are so shiny that i can see my reflection in them. When I do I don't understand what Im looking at until it hit me

**I AM A DOG**

I am a dog? A dog… Im a freakin' dog!

Running around the room thrashing my wait from wall to wall looking for a door…

****CRASH****

Oh my lord! I broke the wall! I better start running. The hall only goes one way but i guess one way is better then no way at all. As I run down the corder I realize that the walls are getting closer and closer. When i reach the end of the the hall there is a small door. I squeeze through the tiny door. Any smaller and i don't think anyone could fit through it. In the room there are 20 other dogs.

This room was different from the room i was in before. The walls aren't white there stone. The floors the same but the roof, well there is no roof i think. Maybe there is some glass but i don't see it. Then again i don't seem too see a lot of things. Like how did 20 dogs get in her with out the building falling dow? Why do i seem to recognize some of these dogs?

Oh I see. We're mutations for the hunger games. The only ones I can recognize are Cato, Glimmer, Clove, and Marvel. If Katniss was dead she'd be here… Oh my lord Katniss was the girl singing! Now what song was she singing? What song was she singing?

Ugh i give up! I'll never remember in time before my memory gets erased. That's what they do to mutations be for their put in to the arena so their just killing machines.

Oh no. I know why i had to brake out of my cell because my memory was being erased while i broke out. The game makers must have thought that it was a safe call to go for coffee during the erasing of my memory. I better act like my mined was erased so they don't get suspicious.

I guess this means killing people when I get in to the arena. I guess it's not that different then what I supposed to be doing before. Well if thats what it it takes to keep my memory. I guess the machine failed and I woke up with half a memory. This sucks!

**So this is the first chapter, what do you guys think? My awesome friend Olive Monster helped me write this chapter. Please review, it may or may not encourage me to write the second chapter anytime soon(I'm rather lazy:D.**


	2. Lost Heartship

Lost Heart Ship

They send us into the arena right away so I have no time to train, but just as well no time to show my lack of being brainwashed. As soon as we're put into the place in the arena all the other mutts run off to find something to kill. The first tribute they find is Cato and they send him running fast and hard towards the cornucopia. Cato leads us to a clearing where Katniss and Peeta are walking by a river.

Peeta's leg is injured and while Katniss appears to be fine. The three of them reach the cornucopia by night fall and then the epic battle commences. Katniss and Peeta are fighting together against Cato. But with the fact that Katniss is not good with close combat and Peeta is in excruciating pain, they aren't doing so well. All the other mutts are jumping, trying to get to the top of the cornucopia but not me. Not me. Not Rue. I refuse to take part in the possible killing of my friend and ally.

Cato and Katniss still going hard at each other, both natural born killers but Peeta looks half asleep for he only was born to make cakes not fight. Finally Cato realizes this and takes it to this and uses this to his advantage. He grabs Peeta and immediately puts a knife to his neck and slowly and painfully cuts a strait line. Peeta screeches a song of which i would rather not hear while blood starts pouring out of the slit in his throat.

Katniss yells for Cato to stop but he doesn't listen. Scream after scream, Katniss grows weaker and weaker. I can tell that Katniss love for Peeta has become real due to the way she screams a while after Peeta's aching heart gives way to the pain and he falls to his death at the bottom of the cornucopia. Cato laughs in power and victory "Ha ha ha! Now I have Katniss bagging for mercy and Peeta dead at my fault. Now you will die at my fault too... No you stupid dog!" He yells as I pounce on to the cornucopia and knock him off his feet. I bow in submission at Katniss' feet before I go for Cato. Katniss has no chance alone now that her love has grow strong and has just been torn to shreds right before her eyes. I have to fight for her... for them or at least die fighting for them. Cato doesn't even bother with me. He kicks his leg and i go flying off of the cornucopia. Cato has Katniss at his feet. She springs to her feet to my surprise. Her hands fly around his neck with great force and begins yet another epic battle

Cato and Katniss go on through the night. All the other mutations are jumping and thrashing wanting to be a part of this epic battle, but I just sit and watch this horror of events. A blow to the head, and a swipe at the knees, and both of them are laying on the ground writhing in pain. Bloody and wounded the battle carries on, deeper and deeper into the night.

At the crack of dawn the fight wares its self out. They're still going at it, but now with great force like earlier in the night. Katniss is the first to fall. Her legs give and she slumps to the ground. Her body is not much less lively then the one standing that barely has enough strength to lift his sword but he does and it falls into Katniss's chest and a scream pierces the air. The sound of cracking bones and her terrible scream ring in my ears.

***HOOOOOOOOWL***

I scream as a mutt so NOOO sounds like a howl. My heart is gone now. Left. Lost.

Two piercing canons fire and Cato has won. But the fight isn't over. With all the energy I thrust myself as hard as I can on to the cornucopia and stare into his beady little eyes. I snarl and lunge at him. He stumbles back and I tackle him to the ground. He had let his guard down and he in going to pay. He will pay for the life of my ally, he shall pay for her lover and he shall pay with his life for the many that he took.

My eyes widen as he grabs a hidden knife and stabs me in my arm. I howl in pain and fall on my side. He stands up and looks at me, for a second I think I spot a hint of realization, but it is quickly filled by the look of victory.

He looks up, as do I and a large hovercraft is floating above us. I watch as they drop down a rope and he grabs on. That's the last thing I see before everything turns black.


End file.
